thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Vasilikis
|} Background Lune Vasilikis met Neptune in a nightclub in Cali— although she didn't know it at first. There was this muscly man in the middle of the dance floor, and so she waltzed over to him as if in some sort of trance. He lied that his name was Lovino, and he was on holiday from Italy for a short while. They danced all night, and got so drunk that neither remembered what had happened the next morning. Thus it was a shock to Lune when she found out she was expecting. Shortly after the birth, a video message of sorts flickered onto the nearby TV. The sight of the man's face triggered residual memories, and then she remembered it all. She named the single child Maya. Soon after, she met a similar man, Jupiter, seemingly more muscly than the last. They didn't get drunk this time, so Lune held onto her memories. She named this child Lily. They grew up together, but were rather distant, and happened to be apart when they were attacked at thirteen and ten years old. Maya had endured three other attacks and had been saved each time by their mother. It was Joe, respected centurion of the first cohort, who brought Maya to camp— and it was less esteemed Jay of the second cohort who brought Lily, landing them in seperate cohorts. Personality +''' Cute, fashionable '-' pompous,arrogant,self important Maya is a total *****, and acts hateful towards almost everyone not in her cohort, claiming they are simply not up 'to her standard.' She also treats people who don't dress fashionably with disdain, even within her own cohort. She considers herself an ultimate leader. She loves to swim, typical of a Neptune child. '''Power Offensive-''' Maya has the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. 'Defensive-' Maya can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. Maya has a slightly higher resistance to burns. Maya has the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. 'Passive-' Maya can innately breathe underwater. Maya has telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes, pegasi, hippocampi, etc.), and while submerged in water they can communicate with other children of Neptune telepathically. Maya, and everything she touches, will stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. Maya can make air bubbles form under water. 'Supplementary-' Maya has the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feat, and only for a few seconds. Maya has the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. Maya is able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Maya is able to create a sphere of water, that they can either use to surround themselves to slow down projectiles from all sides, or surround an enemy to hold them back for a brief few moments. The longer the user holds the sphere, the more energy is drained. Maya can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. Maya is able to transform into horses while out of the water, or hippocamp while in the water, for short times, the longer they remain in the form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transforming. 'Traits-' Maya always knows her exact coordinates whilst in water. Maya can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. '''Trivia *Maya's face claim is Kylie Jenner. Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Maya Vasilikis Category:Centurion Category:First Cohort Category:Female Category:Children of Neptune Category:Italian Category:Characters Category:July Birthday Category:Age 18